


A Samifer Christmas

by apocalypticsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Lucifer just really likes Christmas, M/M, Sam can't help but think Lucifer is an adorable muffin, human!AU, lawyer!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticsam/pseuds/apocalypticsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucifer really likes Christmas, Sam really isn't that optimistic, and Lucifer doesn't say 'I told you so' purely to keep his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Samifer Christmas

"Lucifer, it's November. Please put the Chrismas tree back in the shed..."

Sam's voice is exasperated, shoulders slumped. The amount of times he's had to repeat this same request in the past few days is phenominal, and he's honestly tired of coming home to find Lucifer (and how in the hell is Lucifer even getting home before him, they work at the same office?!) trying to smuggle the Christmas tree into their lounge. It'd been going on since October.

Every year, Christmas goes wrong somehow. That's just how it is. Last year, their tree caught fire in the middle of the night and Christmas was ruined. The year before that, someone broke in and stole their gifts, and the year before that Sam got into a car crash and he was in hospital for the week over Christmas. Basically? Christmas wasn't their thing. Yet somehow, Lucifer failed to lose his Christmas spirit. It was a little concerning, but Sam supposed if it made Lucifer happy...

"Sam, it's November 29th. It may as well be December." Came Lucifer's response, dragging Sam out of his train of thought.

The main reason Lucifer seemed to love providing for his obsession with Christmas was the irony of it. 'Satan celebrating Santa, Sam?' He'd say, with a smirk. The use of 'Satan' as a nickname was a touchy subject from Lucifer's past with being treat differently to other peers in society, the stigma of his name too large in such a religious world, but Lucifer still made jokes about it. Sometimes. But sometimes, Lucifer would make these off comments. 'Christmas is about family', 'The decorations are comfy', 'Christmas decorations remind me of family and comfort'.

Really, Sam would rather wait until the weekend before Christmas before they put the decorations up, but Lucifer is just so hard to resist. Especially with how excited he gets.

"Tomorrow, okay? We can put them up tomorrow." Sam promises, and it's sincere, as he walks over to Lucifer and presses a gentle kiss to the blonde's forehead. It seems to satisfy Lucifer, knowing that Sam almost always kept to his word where he could, and the Christmas tree is promptly put back in the shed for the evening.

***

When Lucifer woke Sam up at 5am, a grin on his face and already fully clothed, Sam groaned. It was only when Lucifer got a pout on his face, insisting Sam had promised that he would let him put the tree up today, that Sam actually rolled himself out of bed.   
"You better be making me a coffee." He grumbled.  
  
20 minutes later, and Sam was fresh out of the shower, clothed, and a new found grin was on his face. Christmas wasn't all too bad, and he knew he'd only ruin the experience if he didn't at least get a little happy about it. Besides, with Lucifer bouncing off the walls with excitement, he kind of had to be happy.

A further hour later, and their tree was up, standing high. Lucifer had knocked it over, what, twice? But they'd put it back up again. It finally had decorations on, and it... Kinda looked good. The whole experience had been kinda fun, they'd definitely laughed enough to lose the ability to breathe.

"One week left of work, and then we're off for Christmas." Sam grinned, pulling Lucifer into his side, kissing the side of his head.

***

Said week leading up to their Christmas break off hadn't exactly gone as fun as they'd expected it to. They'd had tough tasks at work, long hours, a few arguments over Christmas arrangements... One of Lucifer's gifts hadn't arrived, and he kind of needed it that day because his friend was supposed to take it and customize it especially for him. The Christmas Stockings had somehow gone missing, too, wherever they'd put them. Oh, and to top it all off, they couldn't find a turkey that would be large enough for the two of them plus some of their family coming over the next day.

Somehow, though, Lucifer still held high hopes for Christmas day. Sam had no idea why the hell he was still excited for it, every year had been shitty and honestly, this one didn't look too promising with this week going how it had. Still, Lucifer was walking around singing Christmas carols, putting up any other decorations he could find a space for, forcing Sam to dance around their lounge - and _'ah, shit, Lucifer, don't fucking knock the tree over'_ \- and it kinda lifted Sam's spirits. Just a little.

***

Lucifer continued to insist Christmas was going to be okay. They now had a huge light-up reindeer in their front yard. Sam was being forced to sport a Christmas sweater. They'd found a turkey, too, somehow. Also, there was the added joy of the fact that Michael, Lucifer's brother, had given Lucifer a call to say Merry Christmas. Considering they'd never spoken since they'd fought a few years ago, that really did improve the mood of Christmas. Dean visited for Christmas eve and they had a mini-Christmas celebration.

***

Breakfast. Gifts. Christmas dinner. Wine. More wine. Champagne. More wine. Kisses. Christmas movies. Dancing around the kitchen, lounge, bedroom, everywhere. Somehow, Christmas actually went okay. Possibly the best they'd ever had, and... Lucifer very barely didn't say 'I told you so' in order to not be yelled at.

"Best Christmas ever." Sam mumbled between messy little kisses they pressed to each other's lips as they snuggled under the bed covers.


End file.
